Gunning A Russian Down
by SAPagetPrentiss
Summary: So, Emily Prentiss doesn't exist. I'm imagining that Lauren exists. How she would act if she was real. She has a few Emily Prentiss characteristics, and a lot of Lauren characteristics. I hope you like it. Please review and I love you all. SMUT.
1. Afanasi Belomestov

Ian reached into his pocket. He pulled out a business card and passed it to a Russian man sitting across the bar from him.

"Lauren" Ian shouted across the room as she came out of the toilet after fixing her make-up. Ian had shown the whole pub that he owned her by kissing the living day lights out of her and groping her inappropriately; Lauren never liked to admit that she liked the attention. Ian wiggled his finger as a sign for her to come over.

Lauren walked towards him; her eyes staring right into his, the passion between them was boiling. Ian's bright blue eyes made Lauren melt as she reached him. He turned away from the man to kiss her again, he wanted to show the man he was with how strong and dominant he was.

"Lauren, this is Afanasi Belomestov, he is a new client of mine, some one that you'll be working with if I need you to come with me on a case" Ian prompted by nodding at the gentleman.

"I believe Afanasi is Russian for immortal, am I correct?" Lauren asked looking at Belomestov in the eyes trying to feel out if he was the type of person that both she and Ian would end up shooting in the range.

"Lauren, I am impressed, I see why you've picked her Ian. Intelligent, beautiful, and I bet she is good in the sack" Belomestov alleged smirking whilst looking at her sexy figure up and down. Ian slammed his hand down on the table grabbing Belomestov thumb and pulling it out of the socket and breaking it with one quick turn. "I'd be more careful what you say about my woman next time" Ian whispered maliciously out with an Irish drawl.

Lauren leaned over to Belomestov. "Не связывайтесь с Иен Дойл, я не рекомендовал бы его" (_don't mess with Ian Doyle, I wouldn't recommend it_) before moving back towards Ian slowly kissing his neck, rubbing her hands over his shirt feeling his muscles and squirming in her knickers slightly. Lauren moved towards his ear, sucking slightly on the ear lobe before whispering sexually into his ear "emmener à l'extérieur, le tuer, puis me ramener chez moi, et je vais faire de votre journée complete" (_take him outside, murder him, then take me home, and I'll make your day complete_).

Ian looked into her eyes which were filled with passion, even he knew that maybe killing someone because they saw how beautiful his woman was a bit harsh, but he couldn't say no to this horny, beautiful, already dripping for him lady. "Afanasi, would you like to come outside, so we can finish this deal, only my Lauren speaks Russian, and I'd like us to talk about this somewhere more private. I've got three SUV's outside, if you want to get in the first one, we can have proper chat about this? If you've understood all of this tap your glass three times, and my bodyguard will let you into the first SUV…" Ian spoke slowly and clearly to the Russian man.

Belomestov tapped his glass three times, slid a $100 bill at the barmaid and walked out the door. Kurt was standing outside the door; he was a large Irish man, also known as Ian's bodyguard. Belomestov walked towards him.

"Are you Doyle's body guard, I think I was supposed to find you, and uh, first SUV?" Belomestov asked wearily trying his best to use proper English. Kurt didn't say anything; he knew that the first SUV was used for ambushes and deaths. Belomestov was directed to the first SUV and locked in.

Back in the pub, Lauren turned towards Ian. He kissed her hard, becoming more sexually attracted to her by the minute. Ian pulled away, and looked her deep into the eyes. He pulled one of the guns out of his jacket and handed it to her. Ian smirked at her as Lauren placed the gun into her knickers.

Ian guided Lauren out of the pub by pushing his straining erection against her bottom. Kurt nodded as they reached the door of the pub. Lauren looked at Kurt as she saw his eyes look down at the gun she has in the pants, then she looked at Ian who had also noticed Kurt's straining eyes and the erection that started to grow in his pants. "Kurt, if you want to end up in the first SUV like Belomestov then I'd carry on looking at my Lauren the way you are" Ian barked. Lauren felt so special, she knew that she was Ian's, he dominated her, no one else could look at her and she loved it. Kurt looked away quickly and turned away after pointing at the first SUV, handing Ian the keys.

Lauren and Doyle walked towards the SUV. She took the gun out of her knickers giving Ian a flash of her bundle of nerves. He chuckled and smirked at her, before he unlocked the doors and both of them getting into the SUV at the same time on opposite sides trying and succeeding to intimidate Belomestov.

"Afanasi, so this deal, you can bring me things that other people can't you say?" Ian asked quizzing Belomestov. Lauren was looking straight at Doyle behind Belomestov's head, gazing into his deep blue eyes, she realised even more than usual that she was in love with him.

"I can offer you, how do you say, lots for money. Good value," Belomestov tried to explain as best as he could. He was a small man, very thin and looked like he could be snapped like a twig. Lauren nodded at Ian as if to ask if she had permission to talk, and Doyle nodded back. He knew that Lauren wanted him and she would murder Belomestov with words and hopefully with a bullet.

"Afanasi, your name claims you are immortal, are you sure about that? You look like you could be broken even by little old me" Lauren chuckled as she said this, so confident with herself. Ian felt his erection straining against his belt as he found himself seeing Lauren in a different dominant light.

"So, what do you say Belomestov, are you going to give us a good deal? Are you going to even get out of this car actually? I mean you're shipping the guns here, but I don't see us with any money, in fact I just see us with guns" Lauren alleged proudly as both her and Doyle reached for their guns.

"You're not going to, uh, get rid of me are you? I mean I have done nothing wrong, I bring you good business, I never say anything about your girlfriend again Mr Doyle" Belomestov whimpered out. Ian looked at Lauren with such love and proudness in his eyes. He was impressed that his girlfriend had made Belomestov a nervous wreck; he was delighted that she wanted to kill someone because they had broken the rules and he was ecstatic that she had already got her gun out and was ready to shoot him.

Lauren looked at Doyle; she would never do anything without his permission. She followed the rules, not because she was scared, but because she found it exciting, sexy and she knew she got more things if she did follow the rules. "Ian, puis-je le faire tomber, je ne me dérange pas si vous voulez faire, ce qui vous rend heureux, c'est juste le petit baiseur m'a énervé et vous le savez, ce soir, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, pas de limites que ce soit, je te veux. Je te veux maintenant. Donc, je peux?" (_can I take him down, I don't mind if you want to do, whatever makes you happy, it is just the little fucker has pissed me off and you know, tonight you can do whatever you want to me, no limits whatsoever, I want you. I want you now. So can I?) _

Lauren grinned at Doyle sexily and hoped inside her mind that he would allow her to shoot him. Doyle smiled, and thought how lucky he was to have found someone that wanted to join in with his work. Normally his girlfriends accepted what he did but wanted to no part of it. He found it so sexy and just wanted to rip his trousers off now and take her.

"Lauren, mon amour. Vous pouvez le faire tomber, je veux voir, je veux que vous le tuer comme vous le voulez, alors je veux vous ramener chez vous et vous ravir jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas tenir une arme." (_Lauren; my love. You can take him down, I want to see this, I want you to kill him however you want, then I want to take you home and ravish you until you can't hold a gun_) Ian said powerfully to her. Lauren smiled. She has permission to kill this man who had upset her beloved Ian Doyle.

Belomestov was shifting in his seat. He couldn't speak French, and he was very nervous. Lauren turned to speak to him. "Afanasi, look at me, you're not immortal" she spoke bitterly at him. She had the gun levelled as his crotch. Her eyes were like daggers, she had become Ian Doyle – the female form. She didn't blink, she didn't speak, and she shot. The bullet went to his penis and shot it clear off.

"Now Afanasi, you won't be able to get an erection again will you" Lauren shouted at him smarmily. Ian looked at her eyes, she was enjoying this, she felt safe with the gun in her hand. "Ian, can drive him somewhere, and just let him bleed out. Listen to what they'd say: death by blood loss from the penis. Now I think that is amusing" she laughed.

Doyle got out of the car. Lauren started to worry, had she pushed it too far, she knew she wasn't in control. Ian was the leader, and she didn't want to make him upset. She started to panic, her palms started to sweat. "Oh fuck, what the shitting hell have I done" Lauren thought. Suddenly the door that she was nearest opened. It was Ian, he picked her up, she went to talk but before she could Ian's lips crashed on to hers. He carried her to the second SUV where the back door was already open.

"Ian, what is going on? I didn't go too far did I? I didn't steal your thunder did I? I didn't mean too. Ian, you're in charge, everyone knows that. I'm so…" Doyle cut her off before she could say anymore with another kiss and started to stroke her upper thigh.

"Love, what you said and did was perfect. I'm making James do your plan so to speak. He is going to drive him down to Sheldon's Creek, make it look like a suicide, and burn the car down too, and because he is taking care of Belomestov, I can take care of you, and not in the same way" Ian's hand started to move into her knickers as the sentence started to end.

Lauren chuckled and whimpered as his hand moved to her dripping excited folds. "Ian" she snickered.

"Love, because you've impressed me so much, I'm going to make you wait until we get home till you get my warm feeling, if you catch my drift" he scoffed.

"Oh, Ian. Really?" Lauren pleaded as she looked at him deep into his royal blue eyes. She actually wanted to wait, she wanted to pull him into the shower, wash all of the blood of him and ravish his manhood. Ian pulled her in closer, kissing her forehead lightly, shouted through to his driver to take them home and quickly. She cuddled into his muscular chest and wiped the blood splatters of his face, and as she did so, he whispered into her ear "Love, I will never let you go, you're my only, and tonight will be the best night you'll ever have"


	2. A Sexual Marriage

The driver of the second SUV stopped the car outside a large villa situated the middle of a forest. It had an enormous garden filled with Lauren's favourite flowers, ponds and twee garden furniture for Lauren to admire as she wandered the grounds.

"Love, are you awake" Ian quietly asked her as he shook her arm gently. Lauren's eyes fluttered open, sighing as she realised she had fallen asleep in his muscular arms. Doyle opened the side door and carried her out towards the vast marble steps connected to the enormous stiff door.

"Ian, are we home?" Lauren tried to splutter out as she was half asleep. Doyle brushed the hair off her face, and kissed the lips lightly with a peck.

"Yes, beautiful, we're home; do you want to go to bed? You're obviously tired, and I love you" Ian whispered into her ear, subconsciously hoping that she would be yearning for him as much as he was for her. Lauren leant forward from his arms and cupped his face dropping him kisses from his lips down his neck and started undoing the buttons of her lover's shirt. Doyle's manhood started to rise.

Ian nodded at the doorman as a sign for him to open the vast wooden door, he did so and as Ian carried Lauren past him she didn't seize kissing him or taking off his clothes to show his burly scar filled build.

_The driver of the first SUV halted the car at an overgrown weeded area. A loud scream and moan came from the back seat where Belomestov was slowly bleeding out from his private areas. James took a deep breath, he was a driver, and Doyle had never trusted him with something so important before; he was incredibly nervous, but he was determined to do this right. _

_"Belomestov, I am James Innman, I am going to be your grim reaper, today, you will be burnt alive…" he said as he stepped out of the SUV and towards the boot of the car, pulling out a hefty can of petrol and pouring it around the outside of the metal frame and splashing some inside through the window on to Belomestov's face and clothes. James pressed down the lighter and threw it into the car. He started to walk away, pieces of metal, ash and skin spat towards him. _

_James begged he had done it right, he didn't want to upset Ian but now he noticed Lauren was angry and she could easily take him out too. The fire took no time at all to burn the whole car and Belomestov_ _to a dust. James knew he had done it right, there would be no trace, nothing that could point it back to him or the Doyle's._

Ian had placed Lauren on the bed carefully, in the time it had taken to get her up the stairs and into their boudoir she had already taken off all of Ian's clothes bar his boxers, and she was totally naked; their clothes strewn across the whole of their house where she was just desperate to get nude.

"Ian, oh fucking hell, you're so sexy, look at you, a pale powerful God" Lauren whimpered out as Doyle kissed her slender neck leaving bites wherever he pleased. He chuckled knowing what had happened tonight and what was going to happen now.

"A powerful God you say. Well, does a God make a woman scream his name and beg for more" Ian asked with a beautiful Irish enunciation. Lauren whined as he spoke brushing his covered raging virility against the top of her thigh. She cupped her own breasts worrying that Ian wouldn't bother with foreplay feeling how hard he was. She loved his foreplay, it was magical and he was amazing with his hands.

"Lauren, you didn't think I wouldn't please you before I pleasure both of us again, did you? I'm not that selfish" Ian said chucking as he moved up her body licking her nipples.

"Ian, Ian, Ian" she gasped as he moved back down her body dipping his tongue into her warmth.

"You've proved to me that you're a perfect woman, so beautiful, cunning, sly, intellectual, and fabulous with a gun" Doyle spoke into her soaking wet folds making vibrations. Lauren hummed with pleasure. Lauren was close to climax, and Ian knew it, he felt her wet package throb around his tongue. He pulled his tongue out, moved towards her, kissed her lightly on her lips before asking her "Lauren, listen to me, you're amazing, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" as Ian asked this as he pleasured her with his hands.

Lauren threw her head back as she reached a climax screaming "YES, YES, YES, IAN I WILL MARRY YOU". Doyle's face turned from determined to overjoyed and delighted. He kissed her harshly, their tongues intertwining, cupping each other's faces, gazing into either brown or blue eyes.

"You mean it Lauren, you'll marry me? You want a magical wedding, as expensive as you want; you want to be with me forever?" Ian asked hesitating worrying about the response he might receive. Lauren looked into his eyes, took his hand in hers, and kissed him again.

"Ian, I've never wanted to be with anyone else. Of course I'll marry you. This is the most perfect day I've ever had" Lauren said jubilantly. They smirked at each other.

Ian lifted his hips, he was obviously uncomfortable. Lauren pulled his boxers off him. Ian moaned slightly under his breath. She grinned at him, before taking all his manhood in her mouth in one go, licking the head, and sucking his balls before he ejaculated into her hot, warm and now sticky mouth. She moaned with pleasure as he let himself go.

"Lauren, we're going to be married. I've got you a ring, but this is one for you to wear around your neck, it is my great grandmothers, it is too big for you, so tomorrow, we're going shopping for a ring and whatever else you want, because love, you're fabulous" Ian said he kissed her neck and pulled her into his sculpted body. She sighed with happiness, and she nuzzled her head into his neck.


	3. How Much Do You Want To Spend, Ian

Ian looked over at his beautiful fiancé as she slept so peacefully wrapped in his arms. He couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry him; someone as beautiful, intellectually gifted, sexy and dominant as her wanted to marry a terrorist, con man, scarred man. He felt like the luckiest person on the whole planet, but really all the mattered was their little world. Lauren stirred her sleep, and her eyes flickered as she tried to adjust to the light.

"Good morning, handsome" she spluttered out rubbing her eyes. Ian stroked her arms, and pulled the covers around her and him tighter bringing their naked bodies closer.

"Oh, Ian, we need to get up, Declan will be up soon." Lauren said already contradicting her own words by kissing him on the lips, and stroking up and down his body. Ian chuckled, knowing that she wanted him, and he thought the same, but she was right, Declan could run and jump into their room any minute.

Ian picked up the phone which was placed on the bedside table nearest to him. Lauren looked at him quizzing his actions, she hoped that he wasn't sorting out a business deal; she adored him when he was in charge but he had promised her that they would go out and buy a ring today.

"Louise, can you look after Declan today. Me and Lauren need our privacy, then we're going out to buy a ring… yes, Louise, she accepted, tell Declan for me, and we'll see him later on tonight" Ian spoke down the phone ecstatically to Louise who Lauren could hear was shrieking down the phone to him.

Doyle placed the phone down, and started to drop kisses over Lauren's naked body; as he did she moaned so quietly, gently, perfectly. Ian was truly in love with her, and she was truly in love with him.  
"Ian, Ian, come on, oh seriously, Ian, I want to get ready to go out" Lauren pleaded as Ian's hands moved and started to pleasure her body. Doyle sighed reluctantly but he knew he would get what he wanted from her later after a huge shopping spree. He picked her up from the bed, her naked body melting and moulding into his as he carried her into the shower. She chuckled as she knew he wanted them to shower together. She gave him a look, he knew he wasn't getting any right now, but straight after she flicked the shower on she started to kiss him under the hot spray.

After several powerful climaxes they stumbled out of the shower giggling like school children. Lauren wondered what their honeymoon would be like if they were at it like rabbits anyway. Ian quickly got dressed; he had no hair to fix, no make-up to apply and no worrying about what he looked good in. He had a navy suit on with a grey tie, he knew he looked good, and he knew that Lauren thought he looked good as well by the little shuffle and moan she made from her dressing table seat. Ian sniggered under his breath.

Thirty minutes later, Lauren went into his office which was filled with cardboard cut outs of people he hated; bullet holes in their heads and other areas which excited Lauren more than she cared to admit. She wandered over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders massaging them as she kissed his neck. Doyle spun his chair around pulling her onto his lap mesmerised by her beauty. She was wearing natural make up that made her eyes sparkle, he noticed her long eyelashes and how she had worn her hair up bouncily just how he liked it and she had a short dress on that showed off her assets perfectly. He kissed her on the lips, commentating on how stunning she was.

"You're not wearing that to flirt with other men?" Ian asked jokily, but they both knew he meant it. Doyle was very protective over her and could be seen as paranoid by others too.

"Ian, I'm wearing this so other men and the occasional woman can see what they've missed out on, and I'll be flirting and be all over you today, so you don't need to worry" as Lauren said this she had stood up and was pulling Doyle out of his large leather chair.

"Oh, and sweetie, I'm going commando" Lauren said smugly, sucking on Ian's earlobe. He gasped trying to move his head towards her little package that wasn't covered.

Both of them walked with their heads held high out of their villa past all of the bodyguards who had heard the news from Louise. A few of them cheered and clapped, and Ian didn't look pleased, he felt that didn't respect him; they were taking the piss out of his superiority over them. Lauren kissed him and whispered into his ear that it was okay in this instance, they were in the privacy of their own home. Ian felt if Lauren was okay with something then she should be too.

Once in the SUV and they'd done all the ambush checks their driver started the car and drove them into the town which would have seemed like a longer journey if they hadn't of started making out and eventually had sex. When the car halted Ian called through to the front of the car for the driver to get out and go for a walk for three or four hours. Ian helped Lauren alter her clothes after their sexual rendezvous in the back of the car. They kissed again as Lauren moved her hands towards his penis; yes he wanted her, she wanted him, but what Ian wanted more than anything was to get a ring and propose to her properly. He opened the car door, she looked up, fear in her eyes, did she not please him sexually, had he changed his mind were all thoughts that ran through her mind.

Doyle looked into her eyes, smiled and kissed her. It was like he could read her mind; they were on some level where they could communicate without speaking.

"Lauren; love, I do want you, and trust me once we get home, you're going to be begging for me to stop, because once I see you, I feel like I can't, you're so beautiful, and so sexy, but I want you to have a ring you can wear on your finger as proof that you're mine" as he said this he noticed she had his grandmothers ring around her neck already.

Ian helped her out of the car like any gentleman and wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt safe, she felt loved, he felt dominant and he also felt loved. They were perfect for each other. They walked holding hands all the way to Ian's favourite jewellers shop; he normally got expensive cufflinks and watches from this shop so the staffs were amazed when he walked in with Lauren and started looking at the engagement rings.

"Ian, these are all so expensive, I mean the cheapest one is $4,000, you don't spend that kind of money of a ring that could get stolen, chipped, broken or whatever else could happen with clumsy me…" Lauren said with worry in her eyes about what he might say next. Doyle cupped her face, kissed her lips and then forehead.

"Amour, cette bague que vous aimez? selon un, ne regarde pas les prix, ce qui est votre favori, l'argent n'est pas à craindre est-il vraiment, surtout quand votre bonheur est plus important" (_love, which ring do you like? whichever one, don't look at the prices, which is your favourite, money is no concern is it really, especially when your happiness is more important_) Ian whispered to her and she played with her hands.

Lauren had noticed one ring the moment she had walked over to the counter, she hadn't looked at the price before seeing as she doubted he would buy it for her; she knew Ian wasn't tight with money, and he would buy her anything but she didn't want to push her luck. She pointed at a 2.0 carat silver ring. Ian nodded at the member of staff who came over very quickly.

"Maddy, I want you to show my Lauren this ring, but before you do, can you assure me it is of the highest quality, I only want the best for her" Ian asked with a look of anger in his eyes. Lauren knew it wasn't anger; he just wanted to intimidate them into telling the truth,

"Mr Doyle, this is our internally flawless clarity ring with a hearts and arrows cut and polish and made from 950 platinum metals. It is our best ring that we sell. Your fiancé must have very good taste" Maddy said swapping eye contact from Ian to Lauren. Maddy asked if Lauren wanted to try the ring on and if she knew her size.

Ian saw the look on Lauren's face as Maddy slipped the ring on her delicate long fingers. She was besotted with the ring; obviously it was the ring she wanted. Her face lit up and Ian knew it was the perfect opportunity to ask her again to marry him. Doyle got down on one knee, grabbed Lauren's ringed hand gently and asked her once more

"Lauren Reynolds, will you do the honour of making me the happiest man alive and being my bride?" Ian asked softly with a long Irish twang. Lauren smiled heavily and shouted yes at him several times.

Maddy and all the staff were smiling brightly too, they were happy for Doyle especially after they knew he'd be buying that ring. Ian stood up and asked Maddy for the card machine so he could pay for the stunning ring his fiancé had picked out. Lauren was still worried about the price, she didn't understand what all the technical jewellers stuff Maddy had spluttered out earlier but she knew it looked expensive.

"That is $31363.21 please Mr Doyle" Maddy asked as she handed him the card machine. Lauren's jaw dropped trying to get her words choking and spitting as she did so.

"Ian, what are you doing, that is stupid money to spend on a ring! I'd love you and I'd marry you without a ring!" Lauren shouted at Ian. Doyle entered his PIN into the card machine, handed it back to Maddy before turning to tell Lauren that she was his fiancée and that she would be treated like a queen; if that was the ring she loved, that is the ring she would have. Lauren hugged Ian and promised him there would be no limits tonight or for the rest of the day in fact.

Maddy handed him the receipt with a guarantee on it. Doyle handed it back telling her he wouldn't need it; Lauren would get a new one if something happened to it and he'd spend that kind of money every day if that is what she wanted. They both walked out of the shop together admiring the ring that had just cost Ian a fortune.  
"Mr Doyle, I'm so thankful, this is beautiful, you're an amazing man and I love you. I cannot wait to be legally Mrs Lauren Doyle" she said burying her head into his neck.


	4. We Will Lay On A Dead Man

Lauren woke the sound of screaming coming from downstairs. Her eyes shot up as she attempted to grab for Ian; he wasn't there. Lauren threw the covers off her and jumped out of their beds. She'd only just got engaged officially last night and already something was wrong. Lauren went to run out of the door. She realised she was naked from some hot filthy sex with Ian last night to say thank you for the expensive, beautiful ring he had bought her. She quickly threw her silky dressing gown on her perfectly sculpted body, and ran down the marbled stairs. The screams had turned into loud whimpers; sounding like a cow that was bleeding out of it is main arteries and dying.

A million thoughts ran through Lauren's mind; was it Ian, Declan or Louise. If it was any of them she would be devastated. She ran towards Ian's office that he only used for business and heard more of the whimpers. She screwed her eyes up expecting the worst; a business client of Ian's had tried to kill her beautiful Irish fiancé. She kept her eyes clenched shut as she pressed the heavy handle down and leant her whole tiny frame on the hefty door.

Lauren threw herself into the office; flung her eyes open and darted her perceptiveness around the room looking for Ian.

"Love? What are you doing in here?" Ian shouted as he ran to her trying to push her out of the door. Lauren dug her heels into carpet. "Ian, what the hell is going on?!" Lauren screamed at him; crying with happiness knowing that her gorgeous man was alive.

She looked him in the eyes with such pain. Ian took her by the hand after placing a bloody knife on his freakishly clean desk. Lauren looked at the desk and flung her head around seeing a dying fat man on the cream carpet.

"What did he do? Tell me, Ian. What the hell did he do?" Lauren asked freakishly turned on by the situation. She started to kiss his earlobe and neck and he told her that the man dying had tried to con him out of $50,000.  
"So, you did what you do? Tell me Ian…" she asked as he started to kiss her lips and moved her towards his desk. He leant her on the hard wood as the gentleman lying on the floor carried on screaming. Ian picked up the knife he had used to stab the con man in the brain and wiped it clean on his white crisp shirt.

The man on the floor would not stop screaming as he bled out heavily. Ian smirked he took his shoes off trying to get comfortable; he knew that Lauren hated it when people wore shoes and socks during sex.

"Shut the fuck up screaming you fat blundering cunt!" Lauren shouted at the dying man obviously incredibly turned on by the situation and the fact her fiancé had nearly killed a man. A large amount of blood came out of the man's mouth as no more sound came out of his stupid vocal chords. He was obviously dead.

"I'll check that later, you're more important" Ian whispered into Lauren's ear as he gently pulled the lace tie on her robe; it fell of her perfect body quickly leaving her to be completely naked and already her folds were damp.

"You're already naked… what the hell did you think was going on down here?!" Ian asked angrily; thinking maybe she was going to cheat on him if someone was dying down here. She took him by the hand, flipped their bodies over; he was now on the desk and Lauren started to move down his body undoing his belt and pulling his trousers down. Doyle stopped Lauren and pulled away.  
"What the fuck is going on Lauren? Why were you naked?!" Ian screamed at her picking up the knife and holding it to her throat. Lauren explained to him what had happened this morning, how worried she was. Lauren looked at the fabulous ring he had bought her yesterday; he saw that she only wanted him.

She looked nervous with the knife held to her throat. He smirked, obviously turned on. He took in spare hand and felt down her bundle of nerves to see how wet she was; a clear liquid dripped on to his hands and that's when she smirked back at him. Lauren ended up on the top of the desk as Ian stripped himself completely naked. Doyle climbed on top of her with the cold sharp knife in one hand.

"Ian, you're not mad with me are you?" Lauren asked carefully, she was worried what he could do with that knife. Ian took the knife as lightly brushed it across her nipples so close to cutting them. She gasped with pleasure; the icy feeling of the knife as well as the scariness of the situation.

"Love, I'm not angry, I'm horny for you. I want you right now and again and again afterwards. Now let's feel that lovely pussy of yours Lauren" as he said this he moved his spare hand down and felt how wet it was; they both gasped with pleasure as Ian placed one finger into her deep, warm, throbbing engine as well as using his thumb to pleasure her clit.

"Ian, oh fucking hell Ian, don't stop Ian, seriously don't stop" Lauren begged at him as he dipped a third finger into her warmth. Suddenly there was knock on the office door.

"Seriously fuck off" Ian shouted to the person who was knocking outside the door. Louise standing on the other side of the door covered an innocent Declan's ears as Doyle entered his extremely hard erection to Lauren. They both screamed with pleasure and swore quite profusely at each other with desire.

After several rounds of rough sex, Lauren had several cuts from the knife on her back and Ian had a deep one on a tattoo of his ex-wife. They were cuddled up on the floor using the dead con man as a pillow and Ian's shirt and jacket as a blanket. The phone rang; Ian answered, it was Louise. She asked to speak to Lauren. Ian quizzed Louise asking what was wrong. She told him that Declan had heard them having "intercourse". Ian handed the phone to a nervous looking Lauren.

"No, Declan, Daddy wasn't hurting me or anyone else. We were acting out a play sweetie. We're just about to have a shower and then we will come and see you and your beautiful eyes, alright. We love you mon Cherie" Lauren spoke calmly and warmly to Declan who was smiling down the other end of the phone believing every word she was saying.

Ian hung the phone up on the wall socket, smiling at Lauren. He was happy she has lied to him because it made his boy happier and also he wanted him to be a warrior not someone who felt in love. Doyle started to put his clothes back on as he knew he needed to have a meeting with someone about the dead man they had been leaning on not long ago. Lauren put her robe back on, kissed her fiancé deeply before walking out leaving Ian to deal with the con man she hated.

They both left with deep rooted smiles on their faces, deeply in love with one another.


	5. Pancakes On A Stick

Ian and Lauren woke simultaneously blinking furiously at some continuous flashing light coming from the middle of the bed. Lauren squinted and Ian clenched his head. Neither of them had been drinking because Lauren always got violent when she drank. They both looked at each other before Lauren lifted her side of the duvet before a huge tooth smile spread across her face. A little blonde head popped out of the blankets.

"Declan, what are you doing in here?" Ian asked still dazed about the fact he had woken very abruptly. Lauren's mind first went to thinking about how much clothes she was wearing and what the hell Declan had saw but luckily this was the one night they both gone to bed fully clothed as it was a cold night and Ian hated the heating being on.

The little blond boy shut down his handheld computer game and started to cuddle up to Lauren hugging her tightly as she smiled looking down at the boy stroking his beautiful hair.

"Did you have a nightmare beautiful?" Lauren asked with sympathy as Ian looked at her realising that she had learnt to love the boy like he was her own. Declan nodded but told everyone he was okay now because he was with his mummy and daddy.

Lauren looked at Ian; Declan had called her his mummy, she had tears in her eyes and Ian smiled at her. They were finally a family; huddled up together in a warm bed cuddling, laughing and loving each other. Ian had never felt so contented in his whole life even though he wanted to raise his boy a warrior this was perfect. Ian picked up the phone on the bedside table calling Louise and asking for three breakfasts; Declan begging for pancakes, Lauren agreeing like a little child and Ian agreeing with them reluctantly. Louise told him they would be about 10 minutes.

Lauren got out of the bed. Ian flew a dirty look at her before she excused herself to the un-suite bathroom after kissing Declan on the forehead and Ian on the lips. She was desperate for the toilet; she had to get up the night at least three times and she went again this morning. It was such a relief. She cleaned herself up and finished washing her hands as Ian knocked on the door; he never normally knocked but seeing as Declan was there he thought he better had. She called her him to come in; Ian sauntered over to her pressing his growing manhood against the crack in her bum. She chucked leaning her head back on to his shoulder so he could kiss her.

"You had to get up quite a bit in the night didn't you?" Ian asked curiously as he started to move his hands up the covered body; he was quite used to thick pyjamas that she was wearing.

"Yeah, I did, maybe I have a urine infection or something" Lauren replied brushing her hair the mirror as Ian moved around to the side of her knowing something wasn't right.

"Lauren… aren't you due your period soon?" Ian asked not quite sure whether to breach that subject or not. He knew nothing about periods but he thought he should ask and as he did she turned to look at him with a look of happiness yet concern.

"Yeah, it is a week late, but sometimes I'm not quite regular am I?" Lauren asked hoping for so many different outcomes as they rushed around her head.

Ian pulled open one the large drawers rummaging around looking for something as Lauren started to wander over to the door; she peered out and saw that Declan had fallen asleep hugging her pillow sniffing profusely to get her scent as he slept.

"Ian, what are you doing?" Lauren asked as he pulled out a purple box of the deep drawers and handed to her. Lauren's eyes scanned the box before looking up at him and smiling so widely she thought her jaw might come out of socket.

"You really think so?" Lauren whispered to Ian as she lightly touched and stroked the box. Ian nodded joining in her smiling competition.

She opened the box unwrapping the white plastic. She took a deep breath that seemed to last forever as she sat back on the toilet again. Ian stared at her gazing into her beautiful eyes as she positioned the stick. They both prayed that maybe there would be another Declan but one that was both of theirs. They were truly in love and a little baby growing in Lauren's womb would just prove that and Ian didn't even care about it being a warrior. Lauren shook the stick and looked at the window. She gasped but with a look in her eyes that Ian couldn't quite work out.

**Written in 10 minutes. Meant to be a short chapter. Hope you want chapter 6 now!**


	6. Lemon Drizzle

"So?" Ian asked eagerly as Lauren placed the stick into the peddle bin near the toilet. She sighed brushing her arms against his tough, strong torso as she wandered out of the room. Ian followed her looking outside the door as she flung herself onto the bed as Declan snuggled into her lap.

"It wasn't positive, was it?" Ian asked quietly trying not to wake the beautiful blonde haired boy in his wonderful fiancés lap. She shook her head; her beautiful brown eyes looked watery.  
"So, my flawless love... You want a baby?" Ian asked with an Irish twang which made Lauren melt. She attempted to move towards him but was trapped by their "son". Lauren smiled as she nodded looking into Ian's deep blue eyes as a perfect smirk spread across her face. Had they just decided to have a baby?

A knock on the door came rapping from Louise calling for Declan shouting pancakes. He woke startled and rolled out of bed before looking at his father who clapped in amazement for the young man.  
Lauren opened the door taking the tray of pancakes from Louise who smiled at the family and hugged Declan. She whispered in Declan's ear; both Ian and Lauren wondered what she said to the boy as he took his pancakes off the tray and following Louise out of the room after kissing Lauren on the cheeks and shaking his father's hand as hard as he possibly could.

Ian shut the door, smiling at his flawless fiancé who stood their holding a tray of pancakes and lemon juice. She didn't know what had just happened with Declan and seemed a little bewildered as Ian pulled her over towards the bed.

Lauren placed the pancakes down and started to pour lemon juice onto the pancakes before Ian stopped her taking the lemon juice in his hand and kissing Lauren hard on the lips. She smirked.  
"Ian Doyle, do you find me attractive?" Lauren said this as she raised her left eyebrow taking off her shirt leaving her breasts bare. Ian gulped as he felt his erection growing. She laid down wagging her finger as if to say come hither.

Ian took off his trousers and shirt so quickly it seemed like a blink. She chuckled as Ian moved towards her taking the lemon juice in his hand. She raised her eyebrow.  
"What are you doing with that Ian?" she asked worrying it would be boiling hot, Ian didn't reply as he dripped the lemon juice into her mouth all down his body until he reached her already dripping bundle. She laughed as he licked down her body and gasped as he started to lick her wonderful little package.

"You said you wanted to make a baby, Ian... So get that thing inside of me so we can" Lauren begged already gasping for his girth and he slowly pushed himself into her. Ian started to groan informing her that it wouldn't take long for him to go today.

After Lauren's powerful orgasm this gave Ian the total right to his as well. He let go into her warm, clenching walls before collapsing on the left side of the bed; panting, brushing the stray whisps of hair off Lauren's face as he kissed her lips gently.

"We're going to have a baby, love" Ian whispered into her ear as he nibbled on the lobe. Lauren had never felt happie


	7. Whiskey And A 6,000 Lamp

Lauren lay on the sofa. Ian out somewhere not giving a fuck about how she felt. It was their first ever argument and he just went off making a deal with someone about guns. Lauren had a bottle of whisky in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. She swigged the whisky; glugging it taking a drag of smoke straight afterwards.

The door flung open with a loud bang hitting and making a hole in the wall. It was Ian full of rage. His bright blue eyes burning through her. She was scared but the alcohol stopped any of normal thinking. Ian could kill her if he wanted yet she didn't give a shit.

"Ian, what the fuck are you doing?" Lauren slurred as she attempted to stand throwing the whisky bottle across the room towards him.

"More like what the fuck are you doing, Lauren!?" Ian shouted in retaliation as he ran towards her pinning Lauren's arms on the settee. She looked into his eyes as the room around her span. Ian kissed her lightly as she pushed him away.

"Fuck you Ian. You can't do that and then try and kiss it all away" Lauren spat at him angrily. She turned her head lighting another cigarette. Ian took the packet from her hand and lit one for himself. Lauren looked at him; Ian didn't smoke only when he really wanted to make something up to her.

Lauren darted her eyes over to him smiling slightly as Ian puffed on the cigarette. They both turned to look at the mess Lauren had made after throwing the whisky bottle. Ian laughed as he noticed a $6,000 lamp had been broken too until he noticed his lovers hand; bruised, battered and badly cut. He took it in his hands and kissed it lightly. Lauren started to whimper in pain.

"Love, what did you do? It's going to be okay. We're fine, everything is fine. It was a little argument about Declan. He's fine, we're a family" Ian whispered to her. Lauren wiped her hand on his face leaving a blood trail on his cheek.

"I love you and I needed to know we're fine, it is just been nearly eight months since we decided to have a baby and it hasn't happened. I ruin everything" Lauren sobbed into her lovers ear.

Ian didn't even connect why she might have been so angry with him recently. She thought she had failed him by not being pregnant. He sighed feeling like he'd let her down too. Ian picked her up from her waist and popped him onto his lap; snuggling his head into her neck, grazing and nipping his lips up and down it whilst massaging her shoulders.

"Ian…" Lauren gasped slightly. "You want to do it now? Like make up sex? We've never done make up sex!" Lauren questioned as Ian's hands moved towards her white trousers undoing the top button and the zip sliding down too. Ian didn't say anything he just nodded and laughed into her neck.

She suddenly flipped herself over kissing Ian hard on his dry lips before taking off her large cream jumper which was covered in blood and alcohol. Ian whimpered as she was crushing his penis.

Lauren stood up pulling her trousers off; now only wearing a thong with a matching bra.  
"You want me to make it up to you, Mr Doyle?"

_Ian flashed back to the argument that they had before. Ian had asked Lauren for her opinion on putting Declan in a detention centre where he would learn to be a warrior. He would be beaten and told how to handle a gun, a grenade and how to make a bomb. He would be an mini-Ian Doyle within two years. Lauren protested. She didn't want Declan to be the person she was deadly in love with. She wanted him to be a little good boy who went to school and became a lawyer or a doctor. Ian screamed and hit her violently. Who was she to disagree with him. He was in charge; just because he had asked to marry her doesn't mean that she was in charge of Declan or any situation. Lauren had retaliated; slapping Ian so hard that her nails stuck in and drew blood._

Ian gasped a little as Lauren started to give Ian's hard raging erection a lap dance.

"Is this making it up to you, sir?" Lauren asked wheezing herself; turned on by the situation a little white liquid ran into her thong. Ian pulled at the lace of her pants as she undid her bra. He automatically took her nipple into his mouth.

_Lauren flashed back remembering that she had slapped Ian in the face after he had gone too far with "warrior argument". She was so fed up with this. No one should raise their son to be a warrior. They should make their own choice. She couldn't imagine Declan as a warrior. He looked like someone who should be a hairdresser or an interior designer. Not a warrior. She threw a book at him as it was the closest thing she could find. It hit his eye causing the socket to bleed. Ian stormed out, taking a car and she could hear the gravel on the driveway flying everywhere as Ian's car threw the stones. That's when she grabbed Ian's whisky and lit her first of many cigarettes. _

Ian inserted his thick trunk into her already dripping wet and ready bundle of nerves. He knew it wouldn't take him long or her in fact as she had really got them both going the earlier lap dance. Ian angrily grappled her breasts pinching her nipples tightly. She screamed with plane and pleasure.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry" Lauren moaned at him as he pummelled himself into her deep cave. Lauren had already orgasmed once and Ian knew he wasn't far behind. He moved his hand around pushing his thumb on to her already sticky clit.

Ian felt the pressure building in his body as Lauren cummed on to his hand for the second time.

"I am going to go Lauren, seriously, get ready because I think it's going to be good" Ian whimpered out stretching his words out with an aching tension. Ian let go; he screamed pushing his nails into Lauren. It was the best thing he had ever experienced. He had better sex but never a better orgasm. His eyes watered, his mouth drooling, his body aching and couldn't even keep upright. Lauren got off his snivelling penis which was still dripping cum. She kissed him lightly.

"Are we okay now? Mr Doyle?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

"Fuck, we're fabulous, and hey maybe Declan doesn't have to be a warrior" Ian gasped for breath. Lauren snuggled into his bulky arms as they both fell asleep. Not realising what would happen in the next few hours…


	8. Sexy Lingerie, Sweatpants And Bumps

Lauren reached into her bag leaning off the side of the bed after hearing the consistent vibrations of a phone call coming from inside. She flicked the phone open putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Lauren muttered as she tried to wake up.

"Lauren" a sexy voice voiced down the phone to her. It was her fiancé. She smiled. He was in Ireland and she was supposed to be flying out to pick up a specially made wedding dress.

"I miss you; I'm a bit lonely at the moment…" Ian's voiced droned at her with a sexy drawl. Lauren knew what he was hinting at but she loved to tease him.

"I'm flying out today, you sexy beast. You're meeting me at the airport right?" Lauren smirked as she spoke to her sexy fiancé who in fact she was really missing and his beautiful, massive penis.

"Hmm. Yeah, then I'm taking you back here and I'm fucking ravishing you but for now do you think you could send me a few pictures because I am pretty desperate" Ian chuckled but Lauren knew he was being deadly serious.

"You can fucking wait Mr Doyle. Don't ruin your dinner before your dessert!" Lauren giggled at him as she threw herself out of bed wondering why she wasn't in any discomfort. She was still talking to Ian as she pulled her knickers down wondering why there wasn't a speck of blood in sight. She hadn't had a period in a couple of months; this was normal for her but she still worried.

"Lauren?" Ian questioned Lauren's silence. She replied telling him how she was confused to where her period was.

"Maybe I should go back to the doctors? I mean if my periods aren't regular then I might not be able to have kids" Lauren whispered obviously upset.

"Do another test?" Ian hummed back trying to be sensitive with his beautiful lover. Lauren got up off the toilet and rummaged through the drawers.

"I'll see you later. I love you sweetheart" she told the obviously uncomfortable man on the end of the phone. They both blew kisses to each other before hanging up.

Lauren ripped open the white packaging of the pregnancy test and finally got to urinate. She was so used to doing these that she didn't expect a positive. It was just another motion. She was starting to get depressed. She was never going to get pregnant in her eyes. Ian was starting to get worried about the lack of her fiancés happiness even in the bedroom. She left the test on the side soaked in urine waiting for the window to show a result. Lauren had already packed her case it was full of sexy lingerie and sweatpants. She couldn't even be bothered for a shower. Ian liked her dirty; it gave him complete power and reminded him of evolutionary instincts like a warrior. She popped into the bathroom just to pick up her keys off the window ledge. She quickly glanced at the test which she thought showed a positive. Lauren rubbed her eyes before dropping the hand luggage and picking up the purple test which did indeed show a positive. She was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant?" Lauren grinned to herself. She screamed and danced around the room like a little child. She ran and picked up another box of pregnancy tests which she threw in her hand luggage; she didn't have to worry about what she was taking – it was Ian's private plane. The flight went quicker than she had ever expected and Ian was actually standing on the runway waiting for her as she stood at the top of the plane steps she beamed wider than she ever had done when she saw her lover in his home town. She literally ran down the steps and threw herself into his arms in which he carried her to the SUV.

"Why are you so happy, I mean it is super fabulous that you're happy but why?" Ian questioned the ecstatic Lauren who was rubbing her non-existent bump. Lauren pulled the box of pregnancy tests out her bag waving it in front of his face.

"That's an empty box?" Ian asked more confused than before. Lauren moved forward taking his old worn out hand and placing it onto her stomach and rubbing it gently against her skin.

"Bet you can't wait for the bump" Lauren turned her head from her flat stomach to her fiancés dropped jaw.

"You mean…" Ian stuttered as she moved into his kiss him. It was tender, it was perfect. Ian's hand was still on her stomach; he started to massage the absent bump as practice for months on.

"I'm pregnant, and you know our opinion, we need to get married soon, and preferably before the bump gets too big" Lauren moved his hand away taking it and grasping it tight smiling so wide.

"Let's get married tomorrow" Ian bluntly pointed out. "We are here where you said you've always wanted to get married. I'll get that church you said you wanted by tomorrow even if I have to kill someone, we can get Louise and Declan over right now if that's what you want" Ian kissed his lovers lips softly after tracing his finger on them. Lauren without thinking agreed as they drove off speeding towards the little town of Connemara to buy a wedding ring to go with her beautiful engagement ring and money would not be a problem ever for the perfect couple.


	9. Umbilical Cord Wrapped Around Her Neck

Lauren was flicking through her wedding photos sitting on the bed; she looked absolutely stunning then which was exactly five months ago from that day. Ian walked in from the bathroom drying his hands on the bath towel before throwing into the wash bin which was overflowing.

"Louise has really been slacking recently" Ian muttered to himself as he moved towards Lauren opening his legs to allow Lauren to move in between them and fall into his chest. Lauren lifted up her top asking Ian for help to pull it off over her head. She couldn't wear bras at the moment; they were so painful. Ian started to massage the heavy bump that was carrying their wonderful baby. Lauren continued flicking through the photos until she giggled.

"What?" Ian asked as he looked over her shoulder to find a photo he had placed in there himself; a picture of their honeymoon, Lauren lying on a bed full of roses pointing a rifle at him and the camera. He started to move his hands towards her tender breasts kissing her neck starkly; he was desperate for her, he didn't even realise how harsh he was being with his hands.

"Ow!" Lauren exclaimed. Ian quickly released his hands. Lauren grasped her bump and threw herself forward.

"What's wrong?!" Ian shouted with concern as she moved away from back and laid her down on the bed. Lauren started to moan loudly with pain and threw her legs into the air onto Ian's shoulders.

"Just breathe love, what's wrong?" Ian hushed her as she started to scream in pain. Lauren clenched onto the silk bed sheets. The couple had been told about pre-contractions but the nurse said it wouldn't be painful as she was feeling right now. Ian felt Lauren's forehead; she was boiling.

"I'm going to get you a drink okay. You're just ill. I'll get the doctor to come round tomorrow" Ian said quietly as he walked towards the bathroom to find the bottled water they kept in there. Lauren sighed before another sharp shooting pain hit the bump and a gush of blood came pouring out of her.

"Ian!" Lauren shouted panicked. "Ian! Ian! What's happening?!" Lauren screamed again with tears in her eyes. She pushed forward again in excruciating pain opening her legs as more blood emptied onto the bed sheets. Ian came running through from the bathroom dropping the water instantly as he saw her and the blood.

Tears ran down Lauren's cheek as she rubbed her baby bump trying to calm the distressed baby down. Ian stood at the edge of the bed looking at his beautiful wife distraught; he felt like he was paralysed. Lauren screamed at him begging for help. He ran, almost stumbling towards the bed. He looked at her anxious eyes filled with glistening tears and mascara running down her solid cheekbones before opening her legs wider to see something he did not want to see this early on in their pregnancy. The baby's head.

"Lauren, I need you stay still" Ian said his voice trembling as he grabbed the phone on the bedside table. She started to sob louder. She knew something wasn't right when Ian was concerned. He was a warrior; if he was anxious something was really wrong.

"Ian, help me, what's wrong, tell me!" Lauren shouted through the tears as she yelled again in agony as more watery blood pushed onto the duvet. Ian was already on the phone to the hospital telling them they need their best man down to their villa otherwise shit would go down and he wasn't a man to mess with. He hung up telling Lauren to breathe as he massaged her thighs in order for the cramp in her feet to stop.

"Lauren, you need to push, I need you to push for me" Ian informed her staring at her stunning eyes.

"Why? Our baby isn't ready to come out yet!" Lauren hissed back at him obviously panicked.

"You want to save our beautiful baby love?" Ian asked as caring as he could be in a situation like this one.

"Well of course I do!" Lauren retaliated with anger and pain as she screamed again clasping her stomach.

"Then you need to push for me" Ian replied taking her hand waiting for the squeezing to start as Lauren pushed her legs wider and clenched her whole body trying her best to save the growing life form inside of her that Ian and her loved more than anything.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Lauren wailed as she pushed again; the baby inside of her hadn't developed a lot and it was still pretty small. Ian could see the head of his beautiful baby daughter but something was wrong.

"PUSH LAUREN, FUCKING PUSH. THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" Ian shrieked at his wife so confused and agitated. Lauren was in so much pain but that didn't matter, Ian had lost his cool so this meant something was seriously wrong. Lauren pushed again straining her whole body until a squelching noise was made.

"Ian, what was that?" Lauren questioned panting hoping she wouldn't have to push anymore. She was so tired and her arms were exhausted from propping herself up. There was no crying, but there was a baby in Ian's blood soaked shirt.

The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. She wasn't breathing. Ian quickly took a pair scissors and tried to cut off the cord from Lauren and the little girl's neck.

"Fuck Ian, tell me what's wrong!" Lauren bawled at her husband as he started to perform CPR on the little blood sodden girl. Lauren started to hyperventilate; was her baby dead. She had been trying for years to have a baby and when it happened it was going to end before it really began. Suddenly Louise and a doctor came bursting into the room and as they did so the doctor pushed Ian aside almost throwing him onto the floor grabbing equipment out of a black bag. Ian ran over to his wife taking her hand and whispering into her ear to breathe and that their little girl was in safe hands now.

"Will she be okay?" Lauren whimpered wiping her eyes trying to catch her breath as the couple watched the doctor perform a delicate operation of trying to save their daughters life.


End file.
